


“Yours huh?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being a members sister, also in the MC but you want to be with Juice. You try to seduce him multiple times and eventually he gives in but you get caught having sex in the clubhouse."





	“Yours huh?”

“You sure you don’t need me?” 

“No sis. Just get some rest. If something goes down I’ll call you, but you stay here. I’m serious.” 

“Fine Ope. Promise to call if you need me.” 

You faked a cough and sniffled. 

“I promise. Now take some medicine and go to bed.”

Opie pressed a kiss to your forehead and walked out of the clubhouse. Once you were sure he was gone, you took off the blanket that you had wrapped around yourself. You smirked and headed to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and went to sit on the couch, waiting for Juice to come out. 

At first it was just a simple crush because he was cute but things had changed since then. You slowly began to feel something there for the guy from Queens with bad luck. You weren’t in love with him or anything, but you definitely cared for him and he wasn’t bad to look at. A couple of minutes later, he came out of his dorm with his laptop and sat at the bar, not even seeing you. You smirked and got up, walking up behind him and placing your hands on his shoulders. He jumped and made a move to grab the beer bottle in front of him but you pressed your lips to his ear. 

“A beer bottle? What were you gonna do with that Juicy?” 

You felt his shoulders drop under your hands as he relaxed after hearing your voice. 

“I was about to break this bottle on the bar and cut you with it. I thought you were someone else, they said you were sick.“ 

Ignoring him, you walked around the stool and dipped under his arm that was stretched out as he typed, wedging yourself between him and the bar top. Juice knew exactly what you were doing. 

"Not now. I’ve got some shit to figure out for the club.” 

“Can’t it wait?” 

“No. It’s important.”

You pouted and leaned against him, your breasts right in his face. 

“More important than me?” 

He took a breath before looking up at you.

“You gotta cut this shit out. Opie will have my ass if he finds out about you doing this shit.” 

“Why would he be mad at you? I’m the one doing all the work.” 

Juice gave you a look before scooting the stool back and standing up, grabbing his computer and walking over to the couch. He sat down and put the laptop in his lap before he got back to work. You smirked as you saw how wide his legs were open, an idea popping into your head. You walked over to the couch and sank to your knees in front of him. You placed your hands on his thighs and ran them up and down, squeezing slightly as you got closer to the top. He ignored you entirely and that made you smirk even more. You always liked a challenge. 

You slid your hand all the way up his thigh and ran your hand over his crotch. Juice shifted his legs a little but continued to ignore you, still looking at his computer screen. You grabbed him lightly and rested your cheek against his jean covered thigh, looking up and him and waiting for him to give in. 

“Juicy…” 

You whined and pawed at him again but his self-control was stronger than you thought. For a second you began to think that maybe he just really didn’t want you at all and was just trying to be nice but then you felt him slowly growing hard under your hand. You smiled to yourself in relief and grabbed the hem of his shirt at the bottom, gently raising it a bit and pressing a soft kiss to the patch of skin that was exposed above the elastic of his boxers. Sticking your tongue out slightly, you licked a little strip up to his belly button and Juice had had enough. He pushed the laptop to the side and looked down at you. 

“You really don't quit do you?” 

You smiled and nodded your head, leaving a couple more kisses.

“I want you Juice.” 

“Your brother will kill me.” 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

With that, you pushed Juice’s shirt all the way up and sat up a little, beginning to kiss his tummy. You pressed your chest between his legs and rubbed your breasts against him, a groan falling from his lips. 

“Fuck. Just do it. They’ll be back soon.” 

You nodded obediently, which was not a characteristic you showed often. You undid his belt and opened his pants, reaching into his boxers and pulled him free. Juice looked down at you and gently smoothed your hair back out of your face as you pressed one more kiss to his bellybutton before taking him into your mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is bullshit Clay! We can’t just let these bastards get away with blowing our shit up!” 

“Calm yourself Tiggy. We don’t even know if it was them yet. We can’t be jumping to conclusions and ruining a partnership that could be great for us.” 

Tig grunted in disapproval but nodded, dropping it. 

“Bobby, you checked on Luann lately?”

“Yeah. she’s good. Everything’s good. Georgie hasn’t been bothering them anymore.” 

The guys continued talking about all the shit going on recently. You looked at everyone listening to what they were saying but the only thing Juice was focusing on was your warm hand, pressed against the front of his jeans, rubbing and groping him. He tried to focus on what Bobby was saying but his brain couldn’t concentrate with you touching him like that. The fact that he was sitting directly across from your brother made him feel like a piece of shit but it didn’t stop him from getting hard. Suddenly Juice felt you squeeze him roughly and he gasped, looking up and seeing everyone looking at him. 

“You alright there brother?” 

“Yeah Jax I just. I think I, I might’ve, I think I left my iron on.” 

“Ok, don’t get a stutter over it. Just turn it off later.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finished washing your hands and dried them on the towel before unlocking the door. You opened it slightly and were about to walk out but gasped as it suddenly swung open, throwing you a little off balance. You steadied yourself and looked up, seeing Juice push him way in with you, a stern look on his face. It almost looked like a look Happy would have. The thought both scared and excited you. He turned around and locked the door before getting in your face, his nose touching yours.

“This little game you’ve been playing? That shit is done. Bend over the sink.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes, frozen. Slowly you smiled and let out a giggle, turning around and resting your chest and tummy on the countertop. You heard Juice fumbling behind you, the sound of his belt buckle coming loose. You put your head down on the counter and looked back at him, a smirk on his face as well now. He slid his fingers into the waist of your pants and yanked them down, your panties going with them. He leaned forward and grabbed your chin, pulling you to look at him. 

“You wanted me, now you got me.” 

With that, he spit on his fingers and rubbed them over his shaft before he pushed himself inside of you and closed his eyes, you covering your mouth with your arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I bet I could beat the shit out of you with one hand behind my back.” 

“Yeah right Trager, you couldn’t beat my ass if you were a fucking octopus.” 

The guys watched as Kozik and Tig continued to bicker but stopped when they heard something shattering in the hallway by the dorms. They all stood up at the same time and walked to the hallway, hearing a banging towards the end by the bathroom. Knowing that the croweaters had gone home already, they grew suspicious. 

“Hap. Kick the door open.” 

Happy nodded at Jax and braced his hands on the wall as Tig, Chibs, and Opie gave him room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Harder, Juice.” You bit your lip and smiled lazily at him in the mirror, him leaning down and kissing your back. He grabbed your hips and began pulling you back on him when the door busted open. You both gasped and hurried to pull your pants up but it was too late. The guys stood there, Happy and Tig with smirks, Jax Chibs and Opie with their eyes wide. Opie was the first to turn away.

“I can’t deal with this. Jesus Christ.” 

He shuddered and walked back to the front of the clubhouse while the rest of them laughed at your beet red face. 

“Ok, show’s over. Can you go now?” 

Jax laughed loudly before turning away too, Chibs following. Tig, however, stayed right where he was.

“Tig. Go. Now.” 

He stayed there laughing. 

“Didn’t know you were the kind of girl that liked getting bent over in public bathrooms.” 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know.” 

You smirked after throwing your comment back at Tig but Juice got in front of you. 

“Yeah, like she’s mine. Now fuck off.” 

He slammed the door shut and let out a breath, you wrapping your arms around his waist. 

“Yours huh?”

“Yep. Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
